Back To The Beginning
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: She lost so much people in one moment and killed her own lover for a second time. She wished on the Jewel to forever be in piece with the jewel, but it and the Kami's said fuck her. Being sent into another world didn't bother her. Being changed into a toddler didn't bother her either. Kagome Higurashi, once a priestess but now a ninja, what the hell? I plan to make this different.
1. Prologue

**Yo! I'm Back with another cross-over. I deleted my Vampire Knight story by the way. To those who enjoyed reading it, I'm sorry but I lost all inspiration and forgot why I even started writing it. Unlike my other stories, it's like I brought it to life, only for it to die the next twenty minutes. My other stories has come to life and I love it. This is a Naruto and Inuyasha Cross-over. **

**This chapter is just basically telling you about what the story is and the prologue. Now, I know for a fact that Kagome is going to be one of the main characters. The other main character, I don't know who it's going to be. I plan to make this different from all other Naruto/Inuyasha Cross-Overs'.**

**Without further ado, lets get started!**

* * *

Blood.  
**A tentacle shot through my stomach.**

Screams.  
**I heard screams of "No" and cries of "Mama"**

Pain.**  
'THEY' stirred from within me and my hair created a veil around my face.**

Blood.  
**I distinctly heard a emotionless voice call my name and I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

Death.  
**In my lap was the love of my life. I had to go against him as he had to do the same. He's dead...because of me, again.**

Why?  
**I loved him. I loved him more than Inuyasha. **

Why me?  
**He died once, by my hands. He was possessed that night.**

Why not me?  
**It should have been me. I've been wanting to die for the longest, so why not me?**

Pain.  
**His miasma was trying to spread through my body but 'THEY' stopped it.**

Tears.  
**Who is this crying on me? Why are his green eyes full of tears and he his screaming at me to not go? Where am I going? Why Can't I Remember him when he feel so familiar? **

More blood.  
**Why is there blood coming from my mouth? Who am I? Why Can't I remember anything anymore? Why is it that all I can remember is him? My lover.**

More pain.  
**It hurts. "**_Kagome._**" Who is that?**

**"Kagome." **_Yellow irises with a indigo inner color opened. A snake tongue came from her mouth. A bleeding red snake from her shoulder to her fore arm was glowing. _

**"My sweet Kagome. I believe it's time that you grant us what we wanted." **_Gold and green/blue eyes with black sclera along with grey with white sclera, purple with red sclera, orange/crimson with black sclera, Icy teal eyes with ocean blue sclera and neon red eyes and black sclera opened behind six huge dark cages. Kagome stood in the center of those cages, a black crop keikagi with a red moon on her right shoulder that showed her perfects abs and a little bit of underneath her breast, the sleeves went all the way to her palms, all you saw were her dainty pale fingers. Her hakama were a deep crimson and were riding low on her hips, her V-line clearly showing and on the sides you an see her thighs. (**A/N: For this outfit, think about Grimmjow's shirt and Halibel's pants. Her pants are just like Halibel's and her shirt is just like Grimmjow's but her shirt cover her nipples.**) The cages opened and out came two huge snakes from the one on her right, the first one was a big purple one with green eyes whose name is Manda, the other one name is Nagi, he is more of a violet color and his eyes are gold. They both came slithering out to her, their tongue's rolling out as they smirked. The cage to their right opened as well, revealing a huge black, red and orange Phoenix, his name is Netsu. His crimson eyes looking at nothing but Kagome who had yet to pick up her head as her hair hid her face like a veil. _

_Next was the third cage, which came out a huge blue inky like, still blue none the less, Coyote, his name was, well, Coyote. His ears though were an ice color that traveled from his head to his tail. The rest of him was still black. He made it to Kagome first and nudged her with his nose. The fourth cage opened then, revealing a huge black panther with grey eyes. This particular cage was completely white, but within the back of his cage was black, so it's still hard to find him being that his furniture is also black. He was purring, and his name is Yoru. He came bounding out in graceful movements. The fifth cage opened, revealing a smirking cerulean fox with eleven tails, his name was Akamori. The final cage opened, once opened you saw a neon purple background suddenly glow, a bat silhouette standing there upside down, it's intense purple eyes on her. It fell, landing gracefully on its feet and it walked to her, his wings glistening with purple because of his cage. His name is Murasaki. They all stood around her, the first four grinning like clowns while the other two remained passionless. It was only when Murasaki spoke did she raise her head, different markings/signs on her body or face signaling that she wasn't just one of them this time; she was ALL of them at once. Her snake tongue came out, she hissed in pleasure as she finally felt complete with all her power and chakra flowing through her veins, each holding a different color as she still has her Miko Ki flowing in her along with her human blood. The tongue and her glowing snake tattoo was her snake markings along with the green diamond that appeared on her cleavage._

_Kagome Anako Higurashi is after all a Mixed Demon. _

_Her eyes were purple and thin purple markings started from her eyes and went all the way down to her toes. If her clothes had not been on you'd see that her markings circled around her nipple and went to the sides of her waist and when it got to her hip it made a fire-like-pattern but continued down none-the-less. It circled around her wrists as well, creating the same fire pattern on her hips. She also had huge black wings with pure white bones, more like claws, sticking out of the tips of her wings. This was her marking of a bat. (**A/N: Think of Ulquiorra.**) She had eleven tails swirling around her, each of them having a blue sheen to it although some of the tips for some tails were different color, those tails were special since they deal with the elements. She also has four whiskers, these are her fox markings. Atop her head were black pointy ears, sharp fangs peaking out of her mouth and she had ocean blue sclera, her coyote markings. Whenever she sighed, a small puff of fire came out and on her forehead was a red solar lunar symbol and she had a huge fan on her back with red feathers. (**A/N: For this go on Google; Images and type in Zhuge Liang Weapon-Dynasty Warriors. If you already know him and the game, then you are now my best friend or boyfriend/girlfriend, don't matter. I'm bi anyways' XD.**) This was her Phoenix markings. Her pupils were dilated and she had an extra tail which was pure black. There was nothing on it except for wind whirling around it. This was her final marking, her panther marking. Her hair was touching her ankles, the top part of her hair in a pony-tail as the rest were free but some of them were braided. Her hair had blue highlights and it was also wavy. Her bangs looked just like Sesshomaru's. Covering her right eye, however, was a eye patch. She had four other swords on her hips, each of them sheathed. (**A/N: Think of when Naruto would go to that place inside his body where he can talk to the Kurama Kyuubi. This is where Kagome's at.**)_

_Outside of this, was a bloody battlefield. All was fighting until they heard something pop, the sound of gush spilling out and hitting the floor. They had all turned to see their dearest friend on her knees, formerly cradling someone's head on her lap, with her eyes wide and shocked, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. They watched in horror as he eyes stared at the bloody tentacle protruding her stomach. Behind her was a smirking Naraku who was laughing. Shippo ran to her, crying. So angry and hurt they were that they rushed into battle, killing everyone in sight. Just as Inuyasha and Naraku was about clash sword against sword, the ground shook and they heard a crazed like laugh bellow out in the air. They all looked to Kagome who sat there, laughing her ass off as if a tentacle was not in her stomach, although she wore a black cloak over her body, her hood having been came off since the beginning. She threw her head up at the sky as she sighed, fire coming from her mouth then suddenly Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Shippo and jumped away just as a tornado like dome covered her and some of the area around her. If you looked closely, or if you had demon eyes like Naraku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kirara and Inuyasha, you can distinctly see six silhouettes standing behind her and you can see her form shifting as well; the fire that was coming from her mouth circling around the dorm as well as it increased. What everyone could see though were how her eyes changed color. Unlike everyone else, Sesshomaru remained watching her ever since he saw Naraku send his tentacle in her, his instincts told him that this was just the beginning. Her could also feel her aura shift as she cradled that dead guys' head. This was proof but his eyes widened as he saw twelve things swinging behind her figure. It was when the dome disperse did his eyes widen._

_There stood a bat demon, a panther demon, fox demon, coyote demon, phoenix demon and a snake demon. Then there was Kagome. Sango and the rest of the Inutachi eyes were also wide along with Naraku. There sat Kagome who never shifted from her spot. Her hair was pooling all around her, twelve tails swishing behind her one of them had lightning crackling around it, another had fire coming from the tip as a third had water and ice twirling around it. She stood then, the man on lap resting peacefully behind her,her hair reaching her ankles and she lifted her head up to reveal a fox grin. Different markings everywhere but strangely, it matched the markings that the people who came from seemingly nowhere had. (**A/N: To make this chapter end quicker and to make both mine and yours life easier, I'll just be frank. Murasaki looks like Ulquiorra but with hair that stops at his butt and his eyes and marks are purple. Coyote is the exact replica of Captain Kyoraku but with Stark's face structure and he is also Coyote's build just without the facial hair. For Nagi and Manda, look at Madara and Izuna Uchiha. They both look like those two but their skin is paler and their hair is the same as Orochimaru's. Also they're both thin yet muscular. Manda's hair is black with a purple sheen and Nagi's hair is black with a violet sheen to it. Akamori is basically Byakuya now that I think about it. He only has longer hair that's cerulean and he don't have the family heirlooms. Yoru looks as though he can be Grimmjow's son or twin brother. The only difference is that Yoru's hair is completely black and it reaches his calves and is not ALL that shaggy. He is just like Sesshomaru, but has Grimmjow's and Ichigo's 'english' (colorful vocabulary). Netsu is practically Renji Abarai's son. Only difference is that his hair is more orange and he don't have those tattoos and he keeps his hair out. He acts more like Koga but is smart like Gin Ichimaru. For each of Kagome's demon, they are wearing the clothes that I paired them up with except for Manda and Nagi. They are both wearing what Ichigo would wear in his Bankai form, more like the hollow Ichigo form. Like Netsu is wearing what Gin wears when he is in Hueco Mundo. Murasaki and Ulquiorra, Coyote and Stark, Akamori is wearing what Szayel wear. Yoru and Grimmjow. That's it for now! Longest A/N** **EVER!**) Everyone stood there looking shocked, except for Kagome and the demons behind her. There was only one warning, which was Kagome inhaling sharply. After that, she screamed, the fire turning blue and purple as it burned Hakudoshi. She moved far too fast that NO ONE saw it, until Kagura's head came clean off, rolling to Naraku's feet. It was when he looked up, did everything end. In everyone's eyes, including his, Kagome walked by him, a hair away from him. He noticed her smirk as she just walked past him and to Kohaku's dead body, his Jewel shard on the floor as he dead eyes were fixed on his sister. It was only then that everyone noticed that she was holding a sword. The question was; When did she use it? It was then that Naraku looked back at her with wide eyes, his head, torso, and lower body falling off diagonally. Everyone was scared, except Sesshomaru who was proud and contemplative, and shocked._

_**"Kagome! Hand it over! I need it to revise Kikyo and become a full-fledged demon!"** Inuyasha's voice rang out and she looked up dully, and it was clear to him that she didn't even hear a single word said to her. _

_**"No."** Was her instant reply. She looked at her lover, Stark Coyote. She wanted to so badly revive him but she couldn't make a selfless wish. For if she do, nothing will ever change and then this will truly be his last time of seeing a day. She know that he is going to continue being reincarnated. She met him before back in the Modern Era. Actually, he was a company owner and he was 25 but they still dated, no matter the age difference. _

_**"Wench give me-!"** Once she saw his eyes bleed red, she felt Manda's aura flare as he threw a kunai straight into Inuyasha's leg but that only pissed him off more, thus he changed into his full demon form. She had long-ago removed the subjugation beads from him and Tetsuaiga was lodged into a tree**. **She knew what was about to happen so she looked away as Yoru killed him. _

**_"You chose your own path Inuyasha, which was death. Be happy now that you are with Kikyo. I wish...that all of this chaos and war will end. I wish for the Shikon no Tama shall eternally sleep peacefully, even if that means me being there to see fit." _**_She looked up to see Miroku screaming no at her and she smiled, a true genuine smile that he hasn't seen her with since the first time she killed Stark. **"Miroku, I promised that I'll show you my true smile once more in the end, right?"** He nodded stiffly as he hugged her tight. She felt tears on her hair as he cried. **"I'm keeping my promise this is the end now. Take care of Sango and Shippo." **She didn't dare cry. She looked at her demons who walked to her, each kneeling before their lover, although she had no idea of how they felt. She smirked at them as a portal opened behind her and she walked in, waving one last time Miroku and Sango along with her Kit. But just before she was completely enclosed in the darkness that she may eternally sleep in, she looked her son dead in the eye. **"This will not be the last time you see your mommy Shippo. I promise. I will come back to you in one way or another." **She let her tears fall when she heard Shippo scream "mommy don't go"._

* * *

So here I am now. Sitting here with Midoriko who's drinking Sake. I was told not too long after I entered the darkness that I was damn sure correct when I told Shippo that he will see me again. I'm being sent to the Ninja World. Why? Because Naraku has been reincarnated BUT is even worse but more smart. But he's not the only problem, there's another great force of evil. So far I've been in this place for six yeas now but it feels like a few hours. Another bad thing? I'm being sent to the Ninja world as a little girl but I will keep my memories.

But Midoriko did warn me and my demons about something; that some of us may be forcefully separated to more then likely never to merge back together.

"Ah! It seems like it's time for you to get going! Your training and studying is complete! Have fun Kagome!" The bubbly priestess said as another portal opened behind me, but something about this one told me to run, so I did. I wasn't able to go five steps when chains grabbed me and dragged me in. I looked at Midoriko who smiled at me sadly. Once the portal closed and I was flying at full speed backwards, Netsu, Akamori, Manda, Nagi, Murasaki, Yoru and Coyote all came out, some of them looking scared and deadly and as the others looked confused but as though they were in pain. Through my eye patch, I saw that Manda and Nagi cage was being forced open and a red light glowed from within it. My consciousness instantly went to them, despite that I was still flying. I ran inside Manda's and Nagi's cage where I saw them twitching on the floor. Manda's body was transparent like and Nagi was being dragged to the furthest corners by hooks. He hissed and squirmed, trying to get to his brother and I felt pain rack through my body. I ran to Manda, just to see his eyes red and he fully disappeared, thus even more pain. I heard Nagi scream and I saw him just in time to see him break free of the hooks, landing on the spot Manda once was. I was only able to console him for a few seconds when my instincts told me to turn where I saw Akamori looking at me from his cage, that was broke open. He came at me in full speed and I dodged him. Each attack he blew I dodged. He was about to smack me with his tail but he screamed in pure agony as he collapsed and I ran to him. Before I could even move, however, I too collapsed, more pain racking through my body.

"M-my lady, I'm sorry." Akamori rasped out as his eyes, which I'm now noticing was a different color, changed back to the neon red I was used to.

So far, I lost Manda and Akamori managed to get a hold of himself before he too ended up like Manda. Who's next? I ran to Coyote's cage, something telling me to go the fuck over there. As I ran to him, the black water splashing beneath me as I created white ripples, I noticed that broken and bended bars lodged into a wall or lying on the floor, broken. Once in front of his cage, my eyes were wide; there was blood everywhere, deep claw marks on the walls and on his bed laid a huge paw with blood spewing from it. I touched it like a dumbass, only to feel intense pain shoot through me. I heard Yoru's voice saying to watch out but it was too late; the paw jumped into my right eye, my eye patch was not covering it at the time, and a bright blue light glowed from my eye and the cage. (**A/N: Think of how when Tsubaki had her snake reflected back into her eye or when Naraku absorbed the demons. This is what it look like. Mainly how Tsubaki looked though.**) I felt so much pain in one instant that I fell into a twitching state. I felt Murasaki cradle me. It was through my right eye that I felt Coyote power flow within me and my cells. I floated back into my consciousness and touched my right eye, where I felt a bone like eye (**A/N: So think of the Arrancar's from bleach. You see how Grimmjow has his mask, all bone? Well, that's Kagome right eye although her eye is still there, just instead of it being blue, it's green with silver specs.**) and how power instantly pulsed from it. I also felt a jagged scar under my eye and it stopped on my cheek and on my eye brow. Blood was leaking from my eye but I noticed something flash from my right.

I looked only to see a huge orange fox with nine tails attacking a village as ninjas tried to kill him. If you closely though, you can see someone on his head and that his eyes had some tomoe marks in them, but they suddenly disappeared and then a image of a child, Naruto Uzamaki, came up and I sighed.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kagome looked at her hands as she was morphed into a toddler. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep, Murasaki held her even as he became transparent, fading away into her body. He looked up as the end of the portal opened , revealing green trees everywhere and he put her down softly on the grass, moving her still long hair from her face. Although she was like, a years old, her hair stopped at her mid-back. Her lips was still full and pink. He smiled at her as he completely faded into her body and within his cage and slept just like Nagi, Yoru, Akamori and Netsu.

It was only a few hours later that a ninja stumbled upon her sleeping form.

* * *

_End of Prologue._

* * *

**I Would add more in but that's enough for this Prologue. Honestly, this prologue has managed to make it past 3,000 words O_O. Also, I want to know what everyone would prefer; Me update a chapter one by on or me update THREE chapters in ONE fluid motion? If you pick the second option, I can't promise how long it would take but I'd try to make it quick. **

**Ja ne! All I have to say for now! XD**


	2. Found

**Recap:**

_Kagome looked at her hands as she was morphed into a toddler. She closed her eyes as she fell asleep, Murasaki held her even as he became transparent, fading away into her body. He looked up as the end of the portal opened , revealing green trees everywhere and he put her down softly on the grass, moving her still long hair from her face. Although she was like, a years old, her hair stopped at her mid-back. Her lips was still full and pink. He smiled at her as he completely faded into her body and within his cage and slept just like Nagi, Yoru, Akamori and Netsu._

_It was only a few hours later that a ninja stumbled upon her sleeping form._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

After killing their target, the ANBU team dashed through the trees and another team, not ANBU, was doing the same as them. As if they were both lured there, they both flashed in a clearing, where they saw a bundle in the center. Both teams were hesitant but both leaders walked first and their team mates followed, cautious of the other team. They stood around the bundle, which was a baby of no more than one years old.

"So...what do we do now?" The non ANBU leader, Shikaku Nara, asked his team, not expecting when the leader of ANBU spoke.

"We take it to the Hokage." Instantly recognizing the voice, Shikaku glared.

"I was not talking to you, Fugaku Uchiha."

"I was only stating the _obvious_, Shikaku Nara."

"We should just bring her to the Hokage. He can decide from there." Shikaku teammate, Inoichi Yamanaka, spoke as the bundle opened her eye, revealing one bright blue eye. Her other eye was covered and a nasty scar was shown to them.

"Yes, Yamanaka-san, you're right." The other teammate of ANBU spoke and Inoichi stuck his nose in the air.

"Of course I'm right, Shisui Uchiha!" Inoichi smacked Shisui's hand as he tried to pick up the baby girl who was giggling, trying to grab Iniochi's hair. He picked her up and she smirked, something that caught Fugaku's interest, and with surprising speed grabbed his lock of hair and pulled on it, jerking his head down.

"She got monstrous strength!" The third member from Shikaku's team, Chōza Akimichi, took her from the angry Inoichi and held her at eye level. They both merely stared at each other before she giggled as she touched the purple marks on Chōza's cheeks. "She too cute! You hungry?" She laughed this time, showing off her sharp fang and he paled. Fugaku took that moment to take off his mask and took the baby girl out from the fat guys' hands and held her at arms length. This time though, she kept a straight face, her blue eye showing confusion.

"She is strong for her age." The third ANBU member spoke as he stood behind Fugaku.

"That she is, Inabi." Said Uchiha took off his mask, his shoulder length hair tied at the nape of his neck and his black eyes fixed on the baby. "Fugaku, hand her over. I wish to test something." Inabi took the baby from Fugaku, who was rather hesitant in which Shikaku and the rest caught. Inabi took her and cradled her in his arms, his pony tail swinging over his shoulder. He didn't miss how she was quick to try and pull either and he smirked as she pouted. "You are fast and strong little one. Now let's see how you react to this. I promise that it won't hurt you...much." At that, Shikaku threw a kunai in Inabi's direction in which Inabi dodged easily.

"If you dare..." Shikaku glared hard at Inabi who was unaffected.

"Mind your business Nara-san. I merely wish to see how strong she is. She can easily be passed as a Uchiha but then there is the strength part as well. Fugaku is already attached to her along with you. Go back to Konoha and let us ANBU handle this." Inabi glared back at Shikaku before returning his attention the impatiently waiting baby. "My, my, so impatient. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting little one." He chuckled as he activating his sharingan. Not even a minute later did he scream in pain and Shikaku caught the baby. Fugaku looked at the child, only to see a two-eyed-tomoe-sharingan. Soon Inabi's screams turned into crazed laughter. "God! This is new! Shisui-HAHAHAHAHAHA-help me up. My damn legs are paralyzed because of her! Let's hurry and take her to the Hokage." He calmed his laughter but he turned a bright smirk to the child as her eyes changed back to blue.

"Team 10, move out!"

"ANBU assassin squad, move out as well!" They set at the same speed, reaching Konoha under five minutes with a laughing-like-crazy baby, which earned both teams weird stares. They poofed into the Hokage's office and he looked up, before locking eyes with the baby.

"...I take it that both missions went well." It wasn't a question but they all stilled answered none-the-less.

"Yes."

"...Who's that child?"

"We all happened to come across her in the middle of the field as we were on our way to Konoha. She is surprisingly fast and strong for someone of her age. Inabi had used the sharingan on her and she had somehow used a sharingan as well and reflected his attack, thus he is the way he is now." Fugaku spoke up, his eyes full of mirth at Inabi's glare.

"...Bring her to me." Shikaku hesitated slightly but with a push from Chōza, he gave Sarutobi the child. "Let's see...Ah! No wonder you seem so familiar little Kagome!" He beamed as he kissed on the laughing girl.

"You know her?" Shikaku asked?

"Of course I do! Been a while since I've seen the spitting image Kagami Higurashi."

"Kagami Higurashi? The sound nin that helped with the nine-tails?" Fugaku questioned.

"Yup! She was originally from the Land of Sand but then left after something had went down. She then stayed in the land of fire until she was ten. However, she met Orochimaru who convinced her to stay with him in the Land of Sound. She didn't stay with him for too long and then came to Konoha when she was in her early fifteens'. She was accepted into here and became an ANBU member as well. Her team was the most feared I believe. We even fought along side together at times. Oh those fun moment when I would push her off the tree." Fugaku raised a brow at this and Shikaku sweat dropped as Sarutobi suddenly became pissed. "But of course she always kicked me into the next tree closest to me. Anyways', she left again after meeting a guy from the Land of Waves. That was the last time I saw her. I had gotten word from her one day saying she was well and pregnant with a girl and that the child's name was going to be Kagome. However..." The hokage's face became grim, "her village was attacked by the five-tailed jinchuuriki. By this time, Kagome was already born from what I was told and Kagami had successfully calmed the five-tails down and heard his story. Apparently he was controlled by an unknown force who wanted her. A few days later, Orochimaru attacked and took her. She is presumed dead from her late husband, Miroku. (**A/N: This Miroku is one of Miroku's grandsons. His mom named him after the original Miroku. They both look the same but this Miroku hair is just like Naraku's but brown and a little bit more straighter. He also acts like Sesshomaru but Inuyasha at the same time.**) He too had fallen by Orochimaru's hands. So, Kagome, I'm going to guess that you are...one years old?"

Kagome nodded her head as she put up one finger. "Ah! Smart like your mother. Now, I would keep you for myself but, that won't be a good thing for me nor for you." He looked at both teams and sighed. "Uchiha-san."

"Yes?" They all responded at once.

"Kagome Anako Higurashi is hereby under your care."

"But sir-!"

"Hold your tongue Nara-san. I'm only putting her with them because she can easily pass as a Uchiha."

"But she can also pass as a Nara." Shikaku countered and smirked at Sarutobi's contemplative face and at the Uchiha's glare.

"That is true. Kagome, you choose. Make my old self live easier." Kagome sent him a dead panned look before looking at Shikaku and Fugaku.

"Come Kagome. You can eat whenever you want and I have a little boy you can play with!" Shikaku squatted, holding his arms out to Kagome as he smiled brightly.

"Tsk." Fugaku walked to Kagome and whipped out a lollipop, in which she happily took and put it in her mouth as the lollipop stretched her lips sideways. Again, Fugaku and Shikaku glared at each other, until they heard Kagome crying. Inabi, having snapped when Kagome cried, punched them both in the head as he picked up Kagome.

"I'll take her, Hokage-sama. I'm sure you can already see why." Kagome's lollipop lay forgotten on the floor as she favored sleeping with Inabi's thumb over everything else.

"Alright then. Kagome Anako Higurashi is now hereby a Uchiha. Any objections? No? Good. Dismissed." They all left the room. The Uchiha's was satisfied, namely Inabi and Fugaku while Shikaku was reasonable.

"Alright. What are you going to say to Mikoto?" Shikaku smirked as he walked away, hearing Fugaku smack himself in the head.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound; Normal POV:**

Coming from picking his little brother, Sasuke Uchiha, from the academy, Itachi Uchiha entered the house where he heard a crash and his mom shriek. Sasuke and him both looked at each other before nodding, running into the living room. What they saw had them gawking. A more-then-likely- unconscious Fugaku on the floor, Inabi upside down on the counter, Shisui in the corner laughing his ass off and Mikoto hugging something very close to her chest and she looked up and beamed at them.

"Itachi, Sasuke! You will never believe it! While they were on a mission," she waved at Inabi, Shisui and Fugaku, "they ran into Team 10 and they all found her!" She turned Kagome around to face her sons and the first thing that Itachi saw was the eye patch along with Sasuke.

"So you're excited because...?" Sasuke said, looking bored and Itachi smirked.

"Well, apparently Sarutobi-sama knows her mother but her whole clan is dead so...she's a Uchiha now! Here Sasuke! Come hold her-and her name is Kagome! Her mom is Kagami Higurashi! Been a while since I've heard of her!" Itachi's eyes widened along with Sasuke who quickly regained his posture as he took Kagome. Almost instantly, Kagome latched her mouth onto Sasuke's cheek.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I TOLD YOU SASUKE! YOU HAVE CHUBBY CHEEKS!" Shisui boomed from his corner only for Sasuke to throw a spoon at him.

"Itachi, I want you to use your Sharingan on her. You'll be very surprised." Fugaku said calmly as he smirked in Inabi's direction, who looked very sullen.

"Kagome, get off." Sasuke said stoically but was falling victim to her cuteness. She looked at him with a bored expression before she returned her mouth to his face, but this time it was his nose that got covered in saliva. "You are so lucky that your breath don't stink."

"Sasuke. Give me Kagome." Itachi said, holding his arms out to Kagome who put her tiny hand in his palm, only for Sasuke to jump away and hold her protectively. Itachi rose a silent eyebrow at his little brothers' behavior.

"No." was all he said and a fight broke out. After five minutes, Itachi was sitting on Sasuke as he cradled a giggling Kagome. "Get off of me you damn hippo!"

"I'll do so after I use the Sharingan." He activated his Sharingan, both his, Sasuke's and Mikoto's eyes widening in shock.

"So, the first time it happened she had two tomoes but now she has three. I rare child indeed." Fugaku took her from Itachi, who was paralyzed at the moment. "Not only that, you are also fast and strong." Fugaku said to Kagome, constantly putting his index finger in her face and moving it quickly as she made a hasty grab for it and he chuckled. "Sasuke, would you mind Kagome sleeping in the same room as you?" He said as his eyes never left Kagome's.

"No. I don't mind-Itachi get the hell off!" Sasuke got up, only to come back down as Itachi trapped him in a head lock. What nobody expected though was for a huge rattle toy to hit Itachi in the head. They all looked at Kagome who had finally caught Fugaku's finger and was now nibbling on it like there was no tomorrow.

"She's dangerous. Now I don't have to worry in the future." Itachi spoke as he cradled the spot Kagome threw the rattle at him and he took the rattle and threw at Shisui who was STILL laughing.

"True." Everyone said at once.

"Okay...so who's ready for brunch?" Mikoto asked and everyone looked at each other.

"Got to go train." Itachi flashed out of the room.

"I'm dirty. Bath time." Sasuke ran to the bathroom before locking the door and jumping out the window, leaving the Uchiha Compound.

"I have another mission." Inabi and Shisui left as well.

"We need clothes and stuff for Kagome." Fugaku placed Kagome on the table as he kissed her forehead and gave her an apologetic smile before he too left the compound.

"...Well Kagome, it's just me and you!" Not even five minutes later that everyone left did all of Konoha hear a loud cry from a baby and Sarutobi, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chōza, and the Uchiha's shook there heads.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter. This chapter was like mainly a introduction, sort of. Now, I need help. I'm thinking about changing the title of this story since it really don't tell nor do it relate to my story. Also, I may want to change my summary, I'm not sure yet. **

**Next chapter will more then likely be a time skip and as you can see, Fugaku is more caring, sort of. Here's a heads-up by the way; Although Fugaku do ignore Sasuke at times, he still loves his son but it's just that Sasuke's too moody and he's not sure what his son is interested so everything is awkward, thus why Fugaku mainly talk to Itachi.**

**I'm still not sure who's going to be the second main character but I may have to wait until some more chapters pass by. Kagome is also very smart and strong, as you know, and so she know that this is not her true family. So yeah, she won't be like "Itachi-onii-chan" or something like that. She knows where she came from and her mother. **

**That's it for now. See ya! Remember R&R! More Reviews make me want to update faster! **


	3. A New Friend?

**Yo! I'm Back With The Next Chapter! I Really Don't Have Much To Say Right Now Except For-**

**Hidan: Shut the fuck up and start the mother fucking chapter, you damn bitch!**

* * *

"What a drag." A boy, probably no older than 6 sighed as he sat under a huge tree in the park. He had lone jet black hair that was kept into a spiky ponytail. He opened his narrow eyes, revealing dull yet striking bright hazel. He was clad in a black tank-top, black shorts that reach his knees adorning his legs as he wore black sandals.

"What's up Shikamaru." Ah yes, Shikamaru Nara who resembles much of father was this boy. Shikamaru looked to his left to see his best friend; Chōji Akimichi. Chōji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much more robust physique.

"My man, Chōji." He high fived his friend as he sat.

"You know your father is looking for you again right?"

"What for this time?"

"Well remember that mission he went on about like three years ago? When he and his team ran into the ANBU team which happened to be Fugaku Uchiha's team?"

"Of course I remember. He came home pissed until he saw me and challenged me to a eating contest. Oh that was some good food." Shikaku remembered as he grew hungry and Chōji sweat dropped.

"Anyway, apparently both teams fought over something they had found and Hokage-sama entrusted it to the Uchiha's."

"What is the thing they found?" Shikamaru asked defectively as his stomach grumbled.

"I'm not sure, which is why both of our fathers are in pursue of us."

"What about Ino?"

"Her dad already found her, so she more than likely already know what it is." They both laid there staring at the clouds. "What if it's food?"

"That has been kept for almost four years now? Well that food must be really special and I'm eating it." Shikamaru said.

* * *

"Damn it Fugaku Just give me her!"

"No, Shikaku. She's a Uchiha now."

"I don't care! Just give me Kagome!"

"Just give us Kagome. Stop being so damn stingy." Shikamaru and Chōji sat up at their father's voices and looked to the right to see Ino running at them.

"Hey, idiots."

"What's up pig." Both of the males responded at the same time.

"So, you ready to learn what the surprise was that they found almost four years ago?"

"If it's food, then yes." Shikamaru smirked as he stood, helping Chōji up although he argued against it.

"Ino! Did you find them?!" Inoichi yelled over the arguing group as he saw his daughter run with the boys walking behind her. "good! Oi! Would you shut up! The boys are right here!" Shikaku and Choza looked to see their boys chatting away. Inoichi took Kagome and ran towards his daughter and Shikaku and Choza followed, blocking Kagome from their sons curious eyes.

"Okay, you ready Shikamaru?" At his nod, Shikaku pried Kagome away from Ino and her father, who pouted at the same time. "Okay, well meet Kagome. She is what we found almost four years ago. Today marking the fourth year actually." Shikaku pushed Kagome in front of the boys and Choji looked at her before running to her.

"...Your rather short." He pointed out as he patted her head.

"...Your rather big for your age." She replied as she poked his stomach, raising a black brow as she thought his stomach would be plushy.

"Hahaha. Your funny. What's your name and how old are you?" Choji practically took her away, forgetting all about Shikamaru who was curious, so he followed after them.

* * *

"...Choza." Shikaku said as he looked after his boys, Ino running behind them.

"...I know." Choza rubbed his eyes as he smirked.

"...You guys just created war." Inoichi spoke, just as Fugaku and Inabi came up beside them.

"Keep your son's away from her. I don't need them growing up around her only to one day have their hormones running and try to fuck her."

"Now, that's none of our business if they can't stay away from Kagome and if she wants to be around them. Can't believe she's five now though." Shikaku stated with a smirk as he gazed at Kagome.

"And I still can't believe your only twenty two, Shika." Choza laughed out, using Shikaku's nick name.

"Your the same age as me Cho, so why're you laughing?" Shikaku sighed as he turned around, preparing to go eat.

"We all know Cho is an idiot so pay no mind to him." Inoichi smirked as he too started walking with Shikaku.

"Ichi go back home to your wife so she can kill you with her cooking." Choza laughed as Inoichi glared at his nick name.

"Shut it fatso." The former team left, leaving behind Fugaku and Inabi.

"I forgot she was five." Fugaku said as he stared at Kagome who was on Choji's neck.

"You also forget that she'll be joining the academy in the next five months." Inabi said, enjoying Fugaku's dejected look.

"Shut up."

* * *

**With Shikamaru, Kagome, Ino and Choji:**

"I just love how you keep her to yourself Choji." Shikamaru said as he finally caught up to his friend, who happened to be hugging Kagome so he couldn't see her face. At Shikamaru's words, Choji looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry man. I forgot all about you there. Here she is. Kagome, meet my best friend, Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru gasped silently at the girl's black hair and blue eyes, well eye considering her eye-patch. They truly were an odd mix but she was still beautiful.

"What's up Kagome..." He trailed, not sure what to call her for her last name.

"Higurashi or Uchiha." She said with a shrug, low fiving Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru spared a questioning glance at Choji who laughed.

"Just because she was adopted by the Uchiha clan, doesn't mean she is one and she remembers who real clan and family. And the village she was born into."

"So, how old are you?" Shikamaru asked as he plopped down on the ground and looked up, only to see Kagome's face looming over him, her hair tickling his nose.

"I'm five. Your..." Kagome trailed off, an indication to show she wanted to know how old he was but she wouldn't dare ask.

"I'm...?" Shikamaru sadly didn't understand so Choji clarified it.

"Hahaha! Dude, she wanna know your age. I guess she has the pride of the Uchiha. I wonder what else she got from them." Choji pulled Kagome over Shikamaru and laid her head on his lap, her feet resting on Shikamaru's left leg.

"Oh. I'm six. So when do you start the academy?"

"Five months."

"CHOJI! LET GO OF KAGGIE-CHAN!" Ino yelled at him as she pulled Kagome from him.

"Wha-No! Give her back!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Release me." Kagome quiet voice said over the yelling, which had somehow stopped.

"Wha...?"

"Ha! Now give her back!" Choji said, only to trip over a rock. Seeing this, Kagome grabbed his hand, full intent on helping him but her eyes widened as she realized that she was going to with him so she grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Ino's leg. Shikamaru made a grab for Kagome's leg, but then he got pulled along with them down the huge hill. They all went rolling down, but soon laughter reached the three's ears and they looked, just to see Kagome cracking up and they looked at each other, only to join in with her. The whole trip down, you heard laughter. Even when they stopped rolling, they still laughed.

This was how their parents found them; sleeping with smiles on their dirty faces, Kagome resting her head on Choji's stomach, her legs atop of Ino's as said girl laid on Kagome's stomach. Shikamaru was sleeping on her head, his arm around her waist.

"So..." Shikaku started.

"How are we supposed to untangle them?" Fugaku's eye twitched. The children were all holding an arm over each other bodies, their hands grabbing the hand closest to them hard.

"Maybe we should carry them by the leg." Choza said and received questioning looks. "Okay, Fugaku can get Kagome's leg, I can get Choji's, you can get Shikamaru's and Inoichi can get Ino's." Looking back at their children, the fathers shrugged before picking up the legs.

"So...what now?" Inoichi asked.

"This is why we should leave this task to the females." Fugaku said and he got agreeing nods and grunts. They all moved to the left as one. Just as they were half-way near their homes, Kagome awoke. They all stopped as her blue eye glowed in the night and she looked at each of them with questioning glances. She looked up then to see her father (Of course since she never really met her father like how she met her mother, she will actually call Fugaku dad and sometimes she will call Mikoto mom but usually it was Mikoto.).

"...What idiocy is this?" She glared at each of them.

"For a five year old, your vocabulary is well developed and your glares can kill someone." Shikaku stated.

"Well, we were taking everyone back home." Choza stated.

"Like this? When this is where we all go different paths?" Kagome questioned slowly, trying to show the idiot who came up with this plan (Choza) that it wasn't going to work and they should've woke them up.

"I was getting to that." Inoichi said as he glared at Choza.

"This is why you should leave this to the matriarch's of the family." She let go of Shikamaru's and Choji's hand as she bent back so her hand could touch the floor. Kicking her legs out of her father's hand, she flipped over to land on her feet and face the fathers. "You should have just woke them up or something."

"Not even you know what to do in this situation." Inoichi argued with the five year old and she looked at him with a smirk.

"Of course I don't. I'm not like your daughter nor any other female who's girly. Thus, why I prefer to be around Shikamaru and Choji." Said two kids parents beamed at that and Inoichi glared at them.

"Whatever." Fugaku smirked as he put his little girl on his neck and she instantly rested her head on his head.

"Dad."

"Hm?"

"...Can I play with Shikamaru and them again tomorrow?" Kagome questioned quietly as her father walked in the direction of their home.

"...*Sigh* Sure." She smiled as she once again fell asleep. Shikamaru chose that time to awake and he looked at his friends father's and looked at his own.

"..." Shikaku looked at his son and they both sighed.

"What a drag." They both said as Shikamaru somehow untangles himself as well and they both walked home. Inoichi and Choza looked at each other before shrugging. Making their way to the closest house which just so happened to be the another one of theirs friends house;

Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**Finished! This chapter was going to be originally longer than this but I decided to cut it. And despite what I said earlier, I think the Uchiha Massacre won't take place. I'm not sure yet. As this story go on, we will know. Now the next chapter is almost done since I just cut it from this chapter so I'll be updating two chapter right now in one day. Yay! XD That's all for now though. R&R! They inspire me! **


	4. Hide and Seek: Ninja Style TeamKagome

**Like I said, the fourth chapter will be updated on the same day as the third did.**

* * *

**Next Morning: **

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at his two friends arguing; Choji and Naruto Uzamaki.

"What're they arguing about and who's the boy who with the blonde hair?" He looked up, just to find one blue eye staring at him and he distinctly wondered what happened to her other eye.

"Which food is better; Ichiraku's Ramen or Choji's family BBQ. The other kid is Naruto Uzamaki. He's also our friend."

"Hn." She said as she plopped down on the soft grass, her hands behind her head as she closed her eye. Shikamaru took this time to study her. Her long hair was in a side ponytail. She was wearing a kimono like shirt that was cerulean. Her sleeves was cut all the way through horizontally but was tight on her fore arm so it would stay, they reached her thumbs, black lace outlining them and making flower-like designs. A black ribbon was tied around the waist but the shirt stopped at her hip bone. She wore black leggings as well for pants. Shikamaru can already see the she will have a nice sized butt (he couldn't help but looking despite his young age). She wore blue ninja sandals to complete her look. Her eye patch was indigo as well.

"Your so-Kagome!" Choji ran to his newest friend as he hugged her and she returned it, smiling softly.

"What's up Choji."

"Oi! Who's she?" Naruto walked to Kagome, poking her cheek with narrowed cautious yet curious eyes. The nine-tails stirred from within, opening a red eye as he looked at Kagome, only for them to widen. A smirk soon came over his face. '**So, she lives. I knew the damn Miko couldn't have died. Even if she did, she wouldn't stay down forever. Nice to know she has some of me still left. Oh but Kagome, I WILL have you.**'

"She's our new friend; Kagome Uchiha-"

"Or Higurashi." She finished as she threw an arm over Choji's neck.

"Uchiha? Don't tell me your the teme's sister!" Naruto scrunched his nose up as surprise and hope filled his eyes.

"She's adopted dobe but still my sister none-the-less." Kagome looked to the side to see her 'brother' Sasuke. He wore his normal attire.

"I didn't ask you Sasuke! So stay out!" Naruto growled out.

"So? You were going to learn of it either way if she confirmed or I confirmed it dobe." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's stupefied expression.

"What's up Sasuke." Kagome said as she walked to him, ruffling his already messy hair.

"I should be saying that to you. Itachi was looking for you, you know, since today is your birthday."

"What!?" They turned back to the other three who were gaping. It was at that time did Minato, Choza and Shikaku came along.

"Look at Kagome. Looking all cute. What's the special occasion?" Shikaku said as he picked Kagome up, forgetting about his conversation with Minato and said man looked at Kagome with caution.

"Dad! this is my new friend, Kagome! She was adopted by the Uchiha's but she still remember her clan name!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, stealing her from Shikaku's hands.

"Ah, nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Minato, Naruto's father."

"Hey and to answer your question Shikaku it's-"

"It's her birthday." Shikamaru said as he took Kagome, jumping on a tree to avoid Naruto.

"Give her back you lazy bum!" Naruto shouted as he climbed up the tree. Shikamaru prepared to make a jump, but when he turned, a Sharingan was waiting for him. As he 'eeped' He let go of kagome, who fell with a bored yet tired look on her young face and Choji caught her.

"Mine!" He shouted, only to bump into Sasuke who wrapped his arms around Kagome. He looked down at Choji.

"Mine."

"No." Again Kagome was plucked from his arms. He was about to kill someone until he saw it was Itachi who stole her. He sent a kick towards his not-so-much older brother who dodged his kick with a smirk. "Mine."

"Happy birthday Kagome. I know! We'll throw you a BBQ for your birthday party. We'll call everyone we know that you know!" Choza said as he took her from Itachi, who was glaring at the fat man. He hardly spend time with the girl and he's only eight! (**A/N: Not that much of a age difference. I know I forgot to mention that there will be a lot of changes in this story but now you know. But the Uchiha Massacre will still occur, but differently. You shall learn more at the end of this chapter...or other chapters.**)

"Yay!" Shikamaru, Naruto and Choji shouted together. Sasuke and Itachi left in preparation to gathering the WHOLE clan. After all, they grew very attached to Kagome. She was different from most they ever met.

"I'll go get Sarutobi-sama." Shikaku said as he poofed away.

"Let me go collect Ino." Inoichi said as he made a 360 to go to his daughter.

"I'll go get Kiba and the boys. They wouldn't want to miss this, and they'd like to meet someone new. While I'm at it, I'll get Neji and Hinata." Kagome had a feeling that there was going to be a lot of people, so she reached a hand out to Minato, only to grasp air. She pulled her hand back as she rested her head on Chōza's shoulder.

* * *

**At Hokage Mountain:**

In a tree branch, hid Kagome. She was currently laying on her bay, one leg raised with the other propped over the first one, her hands was behind her head as she attempted to block out the noise not to far from her. Why she was up here? Oh yeah. It seems almost every mother from each clan family thought it a good idea to want to do her hair or put make up on her or grab her butt (Tsume Inuzuka) or just rub on her skin, so she escaped to up there in blinding speed, but only the Hyūga and Uchiha spotted her although just barely. Eventually though, she had fallen asleep, a huge mistake on her part. Sasuke had been climbing the tree when he saw her sleeping and he blinked twice, only to smirk as he situated himself next to her.

'_No one can bother us now._' He thought happily as he hugged the girl to him, who in turn snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Oi! Teme! Get your ass down here and help find Kaggie-chan!" Sasuke's smile instantly died and was reborn into a frown. One: Why the hell did the dobe always have to scream? Two: Who in the right name of the four Hokage's gave him the right to nick name Kagome Kaggie?

"Dobe. Do not order me around. And why should I help search for Kagome?" e instantly regretted saying that last sentence as Naruto's eyes went wide and his, though he would never admit it out loud to ANYONE, friends stopped playing whatever the hell they were playing.

"Dude, she's not lost. She's hiding but Sasuke found her." Kiba Inuzuka, said as he sniffed the bade of the tree and Sasuke glowered at the smirking mutt.

"Why is there so much noise and why're you up here?" He heard Kagome grumble and he paled, remember what happened to his father about a week ago. The whole Uchiha clan learned to never wake up Kagome, you better have a death wish or a good reason for why you did.

"Well..." He heard something crack and creek, then all too fast for him the branch he was sitting on broke and he and Kagome fell in what seemed like slow motion.

"Kagome, dobe!" Naruto shouted, no doubt catching the parents attention and the matriarch's gasped in shock and horror.

Kagome merely look at Sasuke who had a shocked look on his face and she sighed, moving closer to him and grabbing him before twisting as she was about to hit the ground, her feet making a crater into the ground as she landed, only to use her feet as a leverage and jumped out. She landed in front of her father and set down the shocked Sasuke. Everyone there went into claps and cheers as they were both safe and Kagome cursed silently under her breath before going to where Akamaru was at. Once Akamaru spotted her walking to him, he jumped up barking and hopped into her awaiting arms and she went behind a tree to rest.

"You alright?" She looked up to see silver eyes with a lavender tint to them staring at her.

"Yeah I am Neji. You hiding too?" She smirked at him and he copied the action.

"Sort of. Naruto decided to play hide and seek; Ninja Style." He smirked at her confused face.

"Hide and Seek: Ninja Style? What's the difference between the normal one and the ninja one?"

"Oh my sweet child. Let me show you. Naruto wait." He pulled Kagome with him from behind the tree and the fox-boy grinned.

"Kaggie-chan! Are you playing with us!?" He asked excitedly and he laughed when she nodded. "Okay So it looks like you, Neji and Akamaru will be teamed up together! Although I wanted you on my team. Let's start!" He ran away as a bunch of Kunai exploded in the sky.

"Come on!" Neji said, grabbing Kagome and putting her on his back and running off into the wood, Akamaru perched on her head with his tongue sticking out, she laughed as slob went down her cheek.

"Wait, who's finding who?" Kagome said and Neji came to small clearing, it was clearing made to fit three people but at the same time hide them with the trees everywhere.

"Okay. Here's the rules of Hide and Seek: Ninja Style. One team, either a team of three or a team of four, will have to stay somewhere that is visible to the eye for a full minute. The other teams, which is usually a team of three, hides and when they hear the explosions, they really begin to hide. We happen to be the team that have to hide. The team who has to find everyone is Team Itachi. His team consists of Sasuke and Kiba. There are three other teams I think. This is our team, Team Kagome. Then there is Team Naruto. That team consists of Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. Then it's Team Ino. Her team is herself, Hinata (my cousin) and this girl named Sakura." Neji finished as he got finished drawing the needed information in the dirt, Akamaru been having got off Kagome's head and helping Neji and Kagome create a triangle around their 'blue print'.

"Why did the great here searchers have to team up?" Kagome grumbled, knowing to be careful of Itachi and Sasuke, especially since Sasuke already have his sharingan.

"They chose who they want. Now, were in the middle of the forest to say the least." he drew a circle in the middle of the dirt. "Now, I've heard your father and my father talking about how you can copy one's Kekkai Gekkai. He also said that you have been doing that since the age of 1, is he telling the truth?"

"I thought he wouldn't say anything about it but yeah. it is. Why?"

"That can be very helpful. Also, if you split up from your team, be sure to know where you are, where your team might be, and how to protect yourself. When someone from the other team see you, they can help the searching team 'kill you' or 'capture you' and get a free pass should anyone from their team happen to be found. If you are found by the searching team itself or just a member of the team, you can run because they technically didn't find you. When they touch you or pin you to something, that's when you are found and you have to stay there while the member or team capture the rest of your team. A member from your team can save you should they come across you but in turn, they take your place."

"This sounds fun." Kagome said as she put her hair in a bun and took out a scroll, that she had in her huge sleeve.

"Yeah and also, Hide and Seek: Ninja Style is a good way to train ones' speed, agility, strength, intelligence, stealth and how well you strategize. Now, in this game, you will more then likely have to fight the other teams. It's like a life and death situation. What're you doing?" Neji said as he watched Kagome take out a Kunai and slitting her palm, she then opened the blank scroll and slapped her hand on the paper only to drag it across the paper, only for the blood to spread all over the paper and red smoke came from it as it covered Kagome's person. When the smoke cleared away, Kagome stood their wearing a black one-suit made from leather. The suit was sleeveless and on her wrists you can see two purple marks that circled around them. (**A/N: To be straight to the point, her outfit matched that of Yoruichi's from Bleach. Actually it's the exact replica of it.**) Covering her mouth was a black mask with a white butterfly on it, it was a part of the outfit. Her hair was now tied at the nape of her neck. "Nice, so you ready?" Neji spoke as he stood and stretched and petted Akamaru as he kicked at the dirt, forever hiding their plotting.

Kagome hooked a finger above her mask and pulled it down so she can speak, a smirk on her face. "Of course." She placed the mask back on and her team got into a defensive stance.

"Alright, Team Kagome, move out!" They flashed out of the clearing as the ultimate kunai bomb exploded in the air, signaling the game's true start. It was then that Naruto appeared in the same clearing and he peed on a tree, unaware of the two sharingan's and the one dog-boy staring at him either in shock and mirth, a dead pan expression or a shaking of the head. Just as Naruto turned around, warning bells went off in his head but they were too late as he found himself pinned to the same spot his piss lay and he a face of disgust as he heard the dobe's and the second dobe's laughter along with the howling of victory moving away from him.

"I will get you for this Sasuke, Itachi and Kiba!" Naruto shouted, not expecting to get a reply but he did.

"How when your stuck in your own pee?" He heard Sasuke say that in the distance and he started thrashing about.

This was not his day it seemed.

* * *

**Finished with the second chapter all in one day! Now, this will be very brief and to the point since I am tired. The game will be continued next chapter and probably the chapter after. **

**Word Count: 2,360. **

**It's more then I wrote in the last chapter. I'll try to make my chapters longer blah, blah, blah. Whatever.**

**Good night and Review. They inspire me to update faster and if I have to, I will post up a schedule update and I'm sure you people don't want that. Good night now.**


	5. Attention To All My Readers

**Attention to all my readers, reviewers and to all those who favorite both me and my stories, I'm on punishment once again. But this time longer. My punishment will last until November when I receive my first report card. Why am I on punishment? Well, that's because I have to go to summer school but for only two classes. **

**Now, there is a good side to all of this; I will find ways to sneak on Fanfiction every-now-and-then. I'll have my little sister keep tabs on all of my stories as well. She will print out the last chapter, this not included, I updated and give it to me so I can write the next chapter and she can type and post it. So please don't be mad if you find many mistakes. **

**This can also be both good for me and all of you since my writing style may improve from how it is now. This is all for now, though and I'm sorry that I keep fucking up. I'll be posting this up on my profile as well so my new readers, should I get some, can see this.**

**Once again I'm sorry but I can't change what have already been done BUT I can do better in summer school and my new school that I'm going to. This is all for now and I can't wait to get back to y'all and Fanfiction. Bye, bye.**


End file.
